Ginny Wemel, aangenaam
by CaptureTheMoment
Summary: Ginny begint aan haar tweede jaar als professor op Zweinstein. Een nieuwe leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten en een vreemd jongetje in het eerste jaar zorgen ervoor dat dit jaar wel eens heel wat boeiender zou kunnen zijn dan het vorige...
1. Hoofdstuk één

_**Hoofdstuk 1:**_

Toen Ginny de deur van haar kamer op Zweinstein opentrok, heette de geur van boenwas haar welkom thuis. Vorig jaar had ze het zo moeilijk gehad met haar vertrek uit het nest, dat ze geëist had dat de stenen vloer vervangen werd door lichtbruin eikenhout, exact dezelfde als die van haar vroegere kamertje.

De reden waarom ze op Zweinstein woonde was eigenlijk zeer simpel: Aan het einde van haar zevende jaar was ze gevraagd als lerares Bezweringen. Ginny hield van het kasteel, en het schoolleven, dus ze was gewoon gebleven.

Op haar PUIST-examen van Bezweringen had een huffelpuffer naast haar constant irritante geluidjes zitten maken. Hij zat met zijn tong te klakken, haalde zijn neus op, hoeste ongelooflijk vaak, ... Ginny had die nacht extreem weinig geslapen en toen hij voor de tweeëntwintigste keer zijn neus ophaalde had ze er genoeg van, ze trakteerde hem op haar zelfverzonnen Vleddervleervloek. De examinator had het allemaal gezien, en hij was zo onder de indruk geweest van Ginny's vermogen om te bezweren, dat ze de hoogste score in een eeuw haalde.

Professor Banning had gezegd dat er geen beter moment was om op te stappen, en sindsdien was Ginny dus 'Professor Wemel'.

Haar broers hadden het extreem grappig gevonden, en dankzij Fred en George was haar eerste dag onvergetelijk geweest. Ze had van het ontbijt tot aan het diner rondgelopen met een groen gezicht.

Nu stond ze dus aan het begin van haar tweede jaar als professor, en ze had er zin in !

De huiselfen hadden haar spullen al naar boven gebracht, en eigenlijk had ze niet veel te doen. Ze besloot een brief naar haar moeder te schrijven, die had het weer bijzonder moeilijk gehad toen Ginny na een vakantie van drie weken terug uit het Nest was vertrokken. Gelukkig was kleine Nina er om haar gedachten af te leiden.

_'Liefste Mam,_

_ik kan me perfect voorstellen wat er nu gebeurd in het nest. Nina zit zichzelf te bewonderen voor de spiegel en haar glamorgana-haar te borstelen of ze speelt met haar poppen. De kookpotten staan op het vuur te pruttelen en je stopt pa's kousen._

_Ik durf er zelfs mijn hoofd om te verwedden dat Ron nog ligt te slapen, omdat hij gisteren na zijn training bij de Cannons weer te lang is blijven zitten._

_Ik mis jullie mama, zit alsjeblieft niet te veel in met mijn vertrek._

_Ik zie jullie zeker nog voor kerst._

_Dikke zoen voor Nina en papa,_

_--Ginny'_

Ze stuurde Spagaat, haar uil, op pad en begon haar lesvoorbereidingen van vorig jaar een beetje aan te passen. Ze verheugde zich al op de eerstejaars; die zichzelf helemaal top zouden vinden als ze hun veer konden laten zweven.

1 september begon vroeg voor Ginny, Spagaat bracht een brief van Hermelien, en was daarna heel Spagaat-achtig tegen een vaas met bloemen erin, gevlogen. Nog altijd knorrig dat ze zo vroeg had moeten opstaan sjokte ze naar de oppertafel. De indeling van die tafel was nogal veranderd sinds de dood van Perkamentus.

Toen bleek dat de moord een afspraak was geweest tussen Sneep en Perkamentus, werd de toverdrankleraar als een van de moedigste en heldhaftigste tovenaars in Engeland. Hij was ook een stuk minder bitter sinds Voldemort verslagen was. Of misschien was dat omdat hij nu net zoals Harry Potter een chocokikkerkaartje van zichzelf had.

Op de troonachtige stoel van het schoolhoofd zat Minerva Anderling de ochtendprofeet te lezen. Ze had na haar benoeming de taak van afdelingshoofd doorgegeven aan Ginny. Naast haar zat Egon Elkerlyc, leraar transfiguratie en hoofd van Ravenklauw.

Hij was een man van in de 30, met donkerbruin, lang haar, zijn ogen waren zo donker dat ze zwart leken. Hij was erg lang en zag er eigenlijk nogal intimiderend uit. Ginny wist echter dat hij nogal verlegen was, alhoewel hij voor zijn klas en afdeling juist erg streng was.

De stoel van verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten-leraar was nog leeg en ze vroeg zich af wie daar zou komen te zitten. Na Perkamentus' dood, had niemand minder dan Romeo Wolkenveldt de taak op zich genomen om de leerlingen voor te bereiden op de strijd. Hij was echter maar een jaar gebleven omdat hij gepromoveerd werd op het ministerie. Tops was het jaar daarna gekomen, maar ook na een jaartje was zij al weg. Die arme professor Kianapopoulis had het vorig jaar zelf maar tot Maart uitgehouden, en was luid Grieks vloekend, onder het gekuich van alle leerlingen de school uit gelopen.

Ginny had al medelijden met de volgende professor. Nu de dreiging van de tovenaarswereld was gevallen beschouwden de leerlingen verweer als pretles, en waren ze niet te houden.

'Weet u wie verweer gaat geven, professor Vector?' vroeg Ginny toen ze naast haar ging zitten.

'Kind, wanneer ga je me nu eens gewoon Augusta noemen?' Ginny bloosde 'Het is 3 jaar geleden dat je hier op school zat! Maar om je vraag te beantwoorden, ik weet het ook niet. Minerva wil er niets over kwijt.'

Dan zal het wel iemand speciaal zijn, dacht Ginny en ze schepte haar bord vol eieren.


	2. Hoofdstuk twee

_**Hoofdstuk 2:**_

Ginny had zich na het ontbijt met een boek in haar favoriete zeteltje gezet en was niet lang daarna in slaap gevallen. Gelukkig kwam Minerva Anderling haar tijdig waarschuwen dat de Zweinsteinexpress al in het station was.

Ze bond vlug haar haren samen, ergerde zich dood aan een puistje op haar neus en snelde toen naar de Grote Zaal.

Niet lang nadat ze op haar stoel zat, naast Elkerlyc en Vector, stormden de leerlingen door de deuren van de grote zaal. Ginny werd achteruit geblazen door het lawaai. Het was inmiddels al 2 maanden geleden dat ze nog eens het geluid hoorde van een volle Grote Zaal. Sneep bracht de eerstejaars binnen en ging daarna de Sorteerhoed halen. Ze worden echt elk jaar kleiner, dacht Ginny, of nee, ik word waarschijnlijk ouder. Ondertussen was er een doodse stilte gevallen, Sneep las de eerste naam voor.

'Aedelhart, Bettina'

Een groot, log meisje wandelde naar de sorteerhoed. Het duurde wel 3 minuten tot de hoed besloot dat het dan toch maar Huffelpuf zou worden. Fantastisch begin, dacht Ginny, die haar Wemelmaag al hoorde knorren.

'Alkeraan, Alex' was de volgende om gesorteerd te worden, hij was een jongen die heel erg mager en bleek was. Zijn haar was vaalbruin en niet recht geknipt. Al bij al zag hij er redelijk ziek uit.

'GRIFFOENDOR' riep de sorteerhoed, en Alex werd onder luid gejuich verwelkomd aan de meest linkse tafel.

De sorteerceremonie eindigde met Otto Zemelzak, die overigens ook in Griffoendor geplaatst werd.

Eindelijk eten, dacht Ginny, ze nam haar vork al in haar hand... maar jammer genoeg ging Professor Anderling rechtstaan om het Zweinstenjaar officieel te openen.

"Beste leerlingen en leerkrachten, een nieuw jaar is weer aangebroken!"

Een groepje populaire zesdejaars van Ravenklauw, geleid door Ole Nilsson een -knappe- zweed, begon luidruchtig te klappen en te juichen. Ginny lachtte en klapte mee, en al gauw barstten de ruiten bijna door het oorverdovende applaus en geroep.

Het vergde Anderling meer dan één boze blik om de zaal terug stil te krijgen.

"Ahem, als ik nu kan voortgaan? Een nieuw jaar is dus aangebroken en ik ben blij dat jullie zo enthousiast zijn. Toch Meneer Nilsson, verwacht ik morgen 3 bladzijden strafwerk van je."

Iedereen lachtte

"Jullie hebben ongetwijfeld gemerkt dat de stoel van verweer-leraar nog vrij is. Onze nieuwe professor zal vanavond laat pas aankomen, en morgen zullen jullie weten wie het is.

Het bos is nog steeds verboden en de lijst met verboden spullen hangt nog steeds ter inkijk op de deur van meneer Vilder's kantoor.

Smakelijk eten, allemaal!"

De gouden schalen vulden zich en iedereen, inclusief Ginny was blij dat ze eindelijk eten kon.

2 uur later was ze op weg naar haar kamertje, ongetwijfeld haar favoriete plaats in heel het kasteel. Ze had het zelf ingericht en was daar best trots op. De muren had ze gebroken wit getransfigureerd in de hoop da kamer wat lichter en wat minder kasteelachtig te doen lijken.

Haar lievelings zeteltje, een rode leren, stond voor het haardvuur, met daarrond een stuk of 7 poefjes in allemaal verschillende tinten rood. Haar hemelbed was hetzelfde als hetgene waar ze 7 jaar lang in geslapen had in Griffoendortoren.

Ze wandelde naar haar badkamer, een zee van pastelgroen en wit, en keek in de spiegel.

Haar oranjerode haren vielen langs haar gezicht, dat na de zonnige vakantie volstond met Wemelsproeten. Diepbruine ogen met een vleugje groene oogschaduw bestudeerden haar gelaatstrekken zorgvuldig.

"Je word oud Gin" mompelde ze tegen zichzelf. Ze was inderdaad niet meer die kleine, spichtige en verlegen eerstejaars die ze ooit was geweest, en voor geen geld van de wereld wilde ze terug naar die periode. Het jaar waarin Harry Potter haar gered had.

Godverdomme, dacht ze, toen ze die krop in haar keel voelde. Godverdomme, na vier en een half jaar kan die klootzak me nogaltijd doen huilen.

Het was inderdaad geen mooie breuk geweest. Ginny had gedacht dat zijn woorden op de begrafenis een bevlieging waren geweest, maar niets was minder waar gebleken. Die woorden waren de laatste die hij ooit nog tegen Ginny gezegd had. Vlak na de bruiloft van Bill en Fleur was hij op reis vertrokken om de gruzielementen te gaan zoeken. Eén brief had ze gekregen, waar in stond dat hij Voldemort verslagen had, en dat ze vooral verder moest gaan met haar leven, want dat hij de eerste jaren toch niet naar huis zou komen. Eigenlijk stond er gewoon 'ik dump je' met meer woorden.

Woedend was ze geworden, ongelooflijk triest ook . En nu, vier jaar later was ze er eigenlijk nog niet overheen. Hun maanden samen waren perfect geweest, ook al hing er hen zoveel boven het hoofd. Ginny had daarna eigenlijk nooit meer van een andere jongen gehouden.

"komaan Wemel, verman jezelf" sprak ze zichzelf toe. Ze besloot om vroeg te gaan slapen, maar viel pas laat in slaap.

_Het zou leuk zijn als jullie een berichtje zouden achterlaten, dankjewel!_


	3. Hoofdstuk drie

_**Hoofdstuk 3:**_

Ginny wist meteen dat de eerste dag een rotdag zou worden, toen ze met haar hoofd tegen de rand van haar bed knotste. Kreunend viel ze achteruit, terug op haar matras. Haar ogen traanden van de pijn, maar ze beet op haar tanden en stond recht. Ze had weinig geslapen en die paar uurtjes in dromenland waren gevuld geweest met nachtmerries over Harry die haar vermoordde.

"Horatis" mompelde ze  
'_Het is 27 minuten voor 9' _kirde een vrolijke stem, die uit haar toverstok kwam. Iets te vrolijk naar Ginny's zin, dat het ontbijt al bijna afgelopen was, maakte haar humeur er niet beter op.

Ze hees zich in haar lerarengewaad, op de borstzak stond de trotse leeuw van Griffoendor, bracht snel wat make-up aan, liep de trappen af en viel langs de achteringang de grote zaal binnen. Ze zag nog een lege stoel naast Augusta en begon te eten.

"hoi Gin" sprak een stem die ze al eeuwen niet meer gehoord had. Ze keek op, bruin haakte in smaragdgroen, ze liet haar vork vallen en toen werd alles zwart.

"Waarschijnlijk slaaptekort" de stem van Madame Plijsterkwam van ver, maar Ginny wist meteen weer waarom ze flauw was gevallen, en ze was woedend!  
"Wat doet hij hier Poppy?", schreeuwde ze uit, "Wàt doet HIJ godverdomme hier?"  
"Rustig meisje, ik weet niet waarover je het hebt.." probeerde de verpleegster haar te sussen met een karamelzoete stem, een stem die Ginny alleen nog maar kwader maakte. Ze balde haar vuisten en ging rechtzitten.  
"Over Harry Potter natuurlijk! Wat doet hij hier? Ik wil nu onmiddellijk het schoolhoofd spreken!"  
"Toch zal je eerst deze drankjes moeten opdrinken, professor Wemel, en daarna nog een halfuur platte rust, begrepen?"  
"Geen sprake van! Ik ga nu naar Minerva, uit de weg."  
"Jij blijft liggen!" zei Madame Plijster onverbiddelijk en om haar woorden nog wat kracht bij te zetten voerde ze de vloek van de totale verstijving uit...

Een half uur later later lag Ginny nog altijd in bed te wachten tot ze haar armen terug kon bewegen. Kokend van woede op Anderling, Plijster en Harry Potter. Ze had besloten dat ze best Harry als laatste kon vermoorden, aangezien dat hij zich het meest zou verweren. Haar ledematen werden eindelijk terug wat soepeler, en ze sprong het bed uit. Blij dat ze haar Zweinsteingewaad nog aanhad, en niet zo'n ziekenhuisding zonder achterste, liep ze door de gangen.  
"Schotse Hooglanders" riep ze al van 10 meter afstand naar de waterspuwer. Die sprong opzij en ze stond ongeduldig trappelen op de wenteltrap, geërgerd dat het ding niet sneller ging.

Ze nam de moeite niet om te kloppen en stormde de kamer van het schoolhoofd in.

"Waarom heb je me niets gezegd Minerva?"  
Professor Anderling schrok zich een hoedje  
"Excuseer Professor Wemel?"  
"Over Harry natuurlijk!" zei Ginny voor de tweede maal die dag, ze begon te ijsberen voor het grote bureau waarachter het schoolhoofd zat. "U weet toch hoe het is gegaan tussen ons, U was toch ook op de bruiloft. U had iets kunnen zeggen, dan had ik kunnen..., dan had ik me kunnen..." Ze plofte neer in één van de zetels die voor het bureau stonden. Haar absolute woede werd nu vervangen door een intens verdriet en ze kon haar tranen niet langer voor zich houden.

"Kom kom Ginny, het is nu toch al een tijdje geleden sinds jullie uit elkaar zijn, niet waar? Tel daarbij het feit nog eens op dat ik kan kiezen wie ik al docent wil en u zult, objectief gezien, het wel met me eens zijn dat er niemand op deze planeet zoveel kent van Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten als Harry, niet waar?"

"Ja, natuurlijk, ik wou gewoon dat u het ons vroeger had gezegd, dan was het misschien minder..." Ze stopte met spreken, omdat ze besefte dat Harry's terugkeer, vandaag, morgen of gisteren, altijd hard was aangekomen.  
Minerva Anderling gaf haar een schotsgeruite zakdoek aan, en Ginny snoot haar neus.

"Ik ga me opfrissen Professor, ik kan het tweede lesuur terug beginnen." Zonder zich nog om te draaien liep ze de kamer uit.

Op de tweede verdieping sloeg ze met een toverstok tegen een stuk muur, ietsje harder dan nodig, de muur verdween en gaf toegang tot de gang waar Ginny's appartement gelegen was. De deur links was de hare, en ze stak haar toverstok in een putje in de deur om ze van slot te doen. Blij dat ze weer in haar kamertje was om even tot rust te komen, kleedde Ginny zich uit en nam een warm bad.

Even later stapte ze de deur uit, klaar om de eerstejaars Griffoendor te leren bezweren. Ze bleef staan in haar deurgat omdat rechttegenover dat deurgat nog een deur was. Eén die er daarvoor niet geweest was, met een gouden naamplaatje, net als haar deur. Alleen stond er op dit naamplaatje 'Harry Potter,  
Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten'

"Prachtig, gewoonweg prachtig!" riep ze uit, tegen niemand in het bijzonder.

De eerstejaars zaten al braaf te wachten, Ginny telde er twaalf. Het rumoer stierf weg toen ze met haar toverstok op het bord tikte. Haar naam verscheen op het bord, en ze stelde zich voor.  
"Hallo, mijn naam is Professor Wemel en ik geef jullie hopelijk de volgende zeven jaar, bezweringen!" Ze gaf een zwiepje met haar toverstok en de banken en stoelen die niet gebruikt werden, verbande ze naar de hoek van het lokaal. Eén van de stoelen stond op de banken en begon te tapdansen. Alle eerstejaars moesten lachen en Ginny keek trots rond. Ze liet de stoel stoppen en ging verder met haar speech.

"Dingen zoals dat zullen jullie hier leren in dit lokaal. Los daarvan ben ik ook jullie afdelingshoofd." Ze zette haar strenge-mevrouwen-gezicht op "Ik zal het niet dulden dat jullie Griffoendor in diskrediet brengen, mijn temperament is bekend in Griffoendortoren, vraag het maar aan de oudere leerlingen. Langs de andere kant, sta ik altijd klaar voor jullie, voor jullie vragen of voor een babbel. Heeft er misschien iemand al een vraag?"

Een meisje met felzwart haar stak haar hand op. Ginny herkende haar van de sorteerceremonie.  
"Dat is Liza, niet waar?"  
"Ja professor," zei ze gretig "Liza Turpentijn"  
"Zeg het maar, juffrouw Turpentijn"  
"Ik vroeg me af waarom u vanmorgen flauwviel bij het zien van professor Potter, de dikke dame zei juist dat jullie.."  
"... ZO is het wel genoeg Liza," Ginny ademde zwaar door haar neus en merkte dat haar vuisten gebald waren. "Je bent wat te nieuwsgierig voor je eigen bestwil, en de dikke dame ook."  
Ze draaide zich om en tikte weer met haar toverstok op het bord. De letters van 'Professor Wemel' veranderden in de woorden 'Wingardium Leviosa'.

"Okee, de zweefspreuk..."

Een tijdje later zaten al haar leerlingen te oefenen, terwijl ze luid aan het praten waren. Liza turpentijn voerde natuurlijk het hoogste woord. Er was echter één jongen die met niemand praatte; hij staarde naar zijn veer alsof hij ze enkel met zijn gedachten probeerde te laten zweven. Ginny herkende het jongetje van op de sorteerceremonie.

"Alex, is het niet?" zei ze. De jongen richtte zijn hoofd op naar zijn lerares. Die schrok bij het zien van zijn grote, felblauwe ogen met wimpers waarvoor elk meisje een moord zou begaan. Zijn huid was echter heel bleek, zodat zijn ogen erg afstaken.  
"Waar is je toverstok Alex?" de jongen bleef Ginny aanstaren, maar gaf geen antwoord.  
"ligt hij nog in je slaapzaal?" Alex schudde van nee.  
"Ben je hem kwijt dan?" Ginny voelde zich ondertussen een beetje boos worden, zo moeilijk was het toch niet om gewoon te antwoorden, dan mocht je nog zo verlegen zijn.

"Euh, Professor?" zei Otto Zemelzak "Ik denk dat hij er nog geen heeft, hij had ook geen bagage. Ik heb hem gisteren en vandaag een schoolgewaad van mij geleend."

Vreemd, dacht Ginny. "Alex, wil je na de les even blijven zitten alsjeblieft?" hij knikte en ze glimlachte hem toe. Ze liep terug naar het bord en de leerlingen keerden zich terug naar hun veer. Niemand zag dat Alex zijn veer 2 centimeter boven zijn bank liet zweven. Zonder toverstok en zonder een woord te zeggen.

Niet veel later ging de bel en Alex bleef zitten in plaats van naar buiten te stormen zoals de andere leerlingen.  
"Zo, hoe bevalt Zweinstein je?" Ginny hoopte dat hij op die vraag wel zou antwoorden maar tevergeefs, Alex bleef gewoon voor zich uit staren.  
"Zijn jullie niet naar de wegisweg of naar Zweinsveld geweest voor je schoolspullen?"  
Hij schudde zijn hoofd en bloosde een beetje. Ginny vrieg zich af hoe ze deze situatie moest aanpakken.  
"Ik zal een briefje schrijven naar je vader of je moeder, of ze morgen naar Zweinsveld kunnen komen, okee?"

Na een tijdje knikte Alex van ja.

"Okee, dat dan in orde! Ga nu maar lunchen, smakelijk eten, jongen." Ze wreef even over zijn hoofd en hij staarde Ginny aan alsof er drie armen uit haar hoofd groeiden. Toen draaide hij zich om en liep het lokaal uit.

Ze nam de achteringang van de grote zaal, en haar ogen vielen op een jongeman met warrig zwart haar die aan het linkse einde van de oppertafel zat. Ook al was er naast hem nog een stoel vrij, en was dat veel dichterbij, toch ging Ginny ostentatief helemaal rechts zitten.Aan griffoendortafel zag ze Alex Alkenaer helemaal alleen zitten. Hij staarde wat naar zijn bord en nam af en toe een hapje.Dat is toch zonder twijfel het vreemdste jongetje dat ik ooit heb gezien, dacht Ginny bij zichzelf. Ze had net met Minerva overlegd en ze hadden een uil gestuurd naar zijn huis, hopelijk konden ze morgen gaan winkelen met Alex want eigenlijk zat hij nu gewoon zijn tijd te verdoen op Zweinstein.

Gelukkig stond Alex' nicht de volgende dag aan de poorten van Zweinstein om haar neefje mee uit winkelen te nemen.


	4. Hoofdstuk vier

_**Hoofdstuk 4:**_

De weken op Zweinstein vlogen voorbij, voor iemand er erg in had was het al einde oktober. Ginny had al de moeite van de wereld gedaan om Harry te ontwijken, maar toen hij die zaterdagochtend op haar deur klopte en zij de deur opentrok en ze oog in oog stonden en het enige wat ze kon zeggen "oh" was, moest het wel tot een gesprek komen  
Ze haalde diep adem, schraapte al haar moed en zelfvertrouwen bij elkaar en zei: "kom binnen".  
"Dank je" fluisterde hij, blijkbaar ook niet echt op zijn gemak.  
"Nou ehm, mooi appartementje.." hij wreef door zijn haar en Ginny merkte op dat zijn litteken weg was. Hij was ook een pak groter, breder en mannelijker geworden, maar ze vond hem nogaltijd ongelooflijk knap.

"Ik denk niet dat je daarvoor gekomen bent, Harry" zei ze, zo koel mogelijk.  
"Nee, inderdaad niet, mag ik gaan zitten?"  
"Natuurlijk"  
"Dank je, waar ik eigenlijk voor kom is om te praten over Alex Alkenaer, die in griffoendor zit, en aangezien jij afdelingshoofd bent..."  
"Ik snap het Harry, vertel nu maar eens wat er mis is met hem. In mijn klas presteert hij als één van de besten!"  
"bij mij ook, alleen is het probleem dat hij weigert te praten.."  
"hoezo?"  
"zoals ik het zeg Ginny, hij praat niet, zelfs als ik een vraag stel antwoordt hij niet.."  
"Waar heb je het over? Bij mij praat hij.." eigenlijk, als ze nadacht, ze had nog nooit zijn stem gehoord.  
"... Ook niet?" maakt Harry haar zin af.

"Nee..ja...nee... Ik weet het niet! Ik stel niet zoveel vragen aan de klas, Bezweringen is vooral een praktisch vak en als ik iets vraag barstten Turpentijn, Zemelzak en Havelaer bijna van enthousiasme om die te beantwoordden."  
"Die Turpentijn doet mij ook griezelig veel aan Hermelien denken."  
"Inderdaad" gniffelde Ginny, tot ze besefte met wie ze aan het praten was. Ze schraapte snel haar keel. "Ja, ik zal dus euh.. best een brief schrijven naar zijn ouders, bedankt voor het melden van..."  
"... Hij heeft geen ouders meer Gin, ze waren bij de laatste slachtoffers van Voldemort, eerst gefolterd, daarna vermoord."

Ginny's mond viel open. Ten eerste had Harry zijn koosnaampje van weleer uit de kast gehaald. Ten tweede had ze niet eens geweten dat Alex Alkenaer een wees was en ten derde had ze niet eens gemerkt dat hij niet praatte! Wat voor een afdelingshoofd was zij eigenlijk?

"Ik..ik..euhm" stamelde ze "dat wist ik helemaal niet..."  
"Niet veel mensen weten zulke dingen Ginny, Hermelien heeft me gisteren een uil gestuurd vanuit het ministerie met zijn info, ik dacht dat je dat misschien wel zou willen weten."  
"Ja, zeker, Dankjewel Harry" Ginny was nogaltijd erg aangedaan door het nieuws.  
"Nou, dan ga ik maar..?"  
Ze knikte, Harry liep naar de deur maar stopte halverwege, hij draaide zich om.  
"Gin, ik vroeg me af of je misschien eens naast me wil zitten tijdens het eten, om bij te praten of zo..?"

"Ik denk niet dat dat een goed idee is, Harry." De teleurgestelde blik in zijn ogen brak haar hart, maar ze ging niet nog eens vallen voor de jongen die haar zo had laten vallen.  
Hij knikte en liep de deur uit.  
Tijdens het diner die avond hield Ginny Alex nog eens goed in het oog. Hij zat toch al tussen de rest van de eerstejaars maar sprak geen woord, af en toe glimlachtte hij wel eens als één van de jongens iets grappigs vertelde, of tegen hem sprak. Gek was ook wel dat hij zijn vlees in hele kleine stukjes sneed maar er bijna niets van at. Hij liet zijn vork vallen, staarde ernaar en de vork vloog terug in zijn hand. Waw, dacht Ginny, ze had nergens zijn toverstok gezien, of zijn lippen zien bewegen. Echt wel snel die jongen, erg snel... Ze at verder, maar haar ogen en gedachten bleven bij Alex Alkeraen.

Die avond klopte ze op de deur van Harry's appartement.  
"Hallo Ginny." hij opende de deur in jeans en een zwarte sweater en onmiddellijk herkende ze de schooljongen die zo vaak bij haar thuis geslapen had en met wie ze zo'n zalige momenten had geleefd.  
"Hoi"  
"Kom je binnen?"  
"Nee, dank je. Ik wil je gewoon laten weten dat ik de voogd van Alex op Zweinstein heb uitgenodigd voor een gesprek."  
"Perfect, komt hij of zij?"  
"Weet ik niet, ik heb de uil nog maar net verstuurd."  
"oh"

Ginny keek hem aan, hij stond een beetje te wiebelen op zijn benen en staarde aandachtig naar zijn tenen. Om te voorkomen dat de ongemakkelijke stilte zich nog langer uitstrekte zei ze snel:

"ik hou je op de hoogte"  
"Okee, bedankt"  
Zonder hem nog een blik te gunnen draaide ze zich om en stapte haar kamer binnen.

Ginny werd wakker in Griffoendortoren. Haar handen zaten onder het bloed en er prikte iets in haar zij. Ze draaide zich naar links en zag dat het lange, bruine veren waren. Ze draaide zich terug naar rechts. Ze staarde recht in de ogen van een van zijn lichaam gerukte hanenkop. Ze gilde. Alles werd zwart.  
Ze kwam terug bij bewustzijn. Een donkere, vochtige kerker omsingelde haar. Ze zag veel slangen. Ze was zo moe. Ze kon niet bewegen. Ze hoorde voetstappen. Flarden van een gesprek tussen 2 jongens,mannen. Oorverdovend veel lawaai. Een Fenikslied gaf haar weer hoop. Ze zou weer gered worden. Iemand schreeuwde. Ze voelde zich sterker worden. Ze opende haar ogen. Harry Potter liep naar haar toe.  
_"Harry... neem me mee..."  
_"_Waarom zou ik? Je gaat alleen maar een blok aan mijn been worden in de rest van mijn leven."  
_"_Ik wil hier niet blijven... Neem me mee..."  
_"_Waarom zou ik Ginny? Je bent klein. Je bent lelijk. Je bent lastig"  
_"_stop Harry, neem me mee.. alsjeblieft..."  
_"_Lelijk Ginny. Lastig Ginny. Klein Ginny, lelijk...lastig...klein..._" Harry's hoofd maakte zich los van zijn lichaam. _Lelijk..lastig..klein..lelijk..lastig..klein..lelijk..lastig..klein.._ Het hoofd begon rond Ginny te cirkelen. _lelijk.lastig.klein.lelijk.lastig.klein.lelijk.lastig.klein. lelijk.lastig.klein.lelijk.lastig.klein. lelijk.lastig.klein. lelijk.lastig.klein. lelijk.lastig.klein. lelijk.lastig.klein. _Steeds sneller en sneller _Lelijk! Lastig! Klein!  
_"_Stop harry, stop alsjeblieft, neem me mee, alsjeblieft.."  
_"_Waarom lelijke Ginny? Waarom lastige Ginny?" _Nog sneller, nog sneller, "_Waarom kleine Ginny?"_

OMDAT IK VAN JE HOU!

Badend in het zweet schoot Ginny recht, haar ademhaling was jachtig en ze duizelde. Het was de ergste nachtmerrie die ze in een tijd gehad had en ze barstte in tranen uit. Ze voelde zich als rot vuil, de Harry in haar droom had gelijk gehad. Ze was te lelijk, ze was te klein, ze was lastig, hoe had ze ooit kunnen denken dat Harry misschien wel terug verliefd op haar zou worden. Want dat had ze gedacht, wel vaker was een klein stemmetje haar hoofd komen gekmaken, stukmaken. Het fluisterde haar toe dat als ze Harry nu zou weten te strikken, dat het misschien wel voor altijd zou zijn. Niet was minder waar, dat had ze net wel gezien.

Geklop op haar deur. "Oh nee.." kreunde ze.  
Ze was er zich echt wel van bewust dat ze die laatste zin in haar droom had uitgeroepen, en je moest ook geen genie zijn om uit te dokteren wie er in haar kamer stond.  
"Ga weg, harry, alsjeblieft!"  
"Ben je okee, Gin?" bij het horen van zijn koosnaampje barstte Ginny terug in tranen uit. Ze hoorde Harry naar haar bed snellen.  
"Niet huilen Ginny, alsjeblieft niet huilen." hij stond op een afstandje, niet goed wetend wat te doen.  
"Dat probeer ik, Potter!" snauwde ze door haar tranen door.  
Hij was even stil en kwam op de rand van haar bed zitten.  
"Waarom ben je zo kwaad op mij? Ik weet ook wel dat we niet zo leuk uit elkaar zijn gegaan, maar ik..."  
"Niet zo leuk! NIET ZO LEUK!" schreeuwde Ginny het uit. "Je brak mijn hart Harry! Zelfs op de bruiloft kon er geen woordje af, en toen ben je vertrokken. Dat snap ik, het lot enzo, maar je nam niet eens afscheid! Wat als je gestorven was Harry? Wat dan?"

Harry was bij elke zin van Ginny's uitval bleker geworden en nu ze hem een vraag stelde kon hij niets meer uitbrengen. Ze staarde hem woedend aan, en hij kon alleen maar naar de grond kijken.

"Ik... begrijp het" fluisterde hij met een onstabiele stem. "Ik ga nu wel.." Hij draaide zich om en liep de kamer uit en toen de deur in het slot viel liet hij zijn voorhoofd ertegen rusten en hij fluisterde ze toe:

"Ik ook van jou..."


	5. Hoofdstuk vijf

_**Hoofdstuk 6:**_

De volgende maandag aan de ontbijttafel spraken professors Vector en Stronk Ginny aan.

"Zeg, Ginny, die Alkenaer..."

".. Ik ben ermee bezig, Augusta!" antwoordde ze geïrriteerd. Het gesprek met Harry lag nog te erg op haar maag om vriendelijk te zijn. Ze vroeg zich af hoeveel Harry van haar droom gehoord had, dat ze de laatste zin geroepen had wist ze zeker. 'Nu zal hij zich wel helemaal hét voelen', dacht Ginny cynisch 'nu hij weet dat zijn jeugdliefde nogaltijd van hem houd.'

Ze zag het onderwerp van haar gedachten de grote zaal binnenkomen. Ostentatief verliet ze de oppertafel.

Het eerste lesuur gaf ze aan de leerlingen die hun puist voor Bezweringen wilden halen. Zesentwintig zesdejaar kwamen luid kakelend het lokaal binnen, Ole Nilsson voerde -natuurlijk- het hoogste woord.

"Luisteren jullie?" zei Ginny om de aandacht te vragen, ze had niet veel nodig om deze klas in bedwang te houden. Ze kende nog een paar van de Griffoendors die nog heel erg klein waren toen zij nog op school zat.

"Vandaag doen we de cameoflagespreuk, deze bezwering kan erg van pas komen als je stiekem iets wil uitvoeren, ik stel voor dat jullie dan ook goed opletten"

De klas lachtte, het was bekend dat Professor Wemel een zus was van dé Fred en George Wemel van ToverTweelingsTopfopshop.

"Deze toverpspreuk is non-verbaal. Lees eerst de theorie op pagina 64 en oefen dan per 2, ondertussen kom ik rond om jullie te helpen. 3...2...1...START!"

Al gauw leek het alsof het klaslokaal leeg was, maar Ginny's getrainde ogen zagen de vormen in relief bewegen. Eén grote vlek met een hanekam bukte zich en ging op de grond liggen. Spijtig genog voor Ole Nilsson was even later de spreuk uitgewerkt. Ginny zag nu duidelijk hoe hij probeerde één van Fred en George's instantmoerassen te installeren.

"Beste meneer Nilsson, hoewel ik blij ben dat u doorheeft waarvoor de spreuk nuttig kan zijn, apprecieer ik het niet dat u mijn vloer probeert vuil te maken!"

De blonde zweed sprong recht en bloosde hevig. Een van zijn vrienden, Lander Eerslaghs lostte dat goed op door een cameoflagespreuk over hem uit te spreken, zodat de rest van de klas Ole's rode gezicht niet kon zien.

Ginny lachtte: "Vijf punten naar Ravenklauw voor een uitstekende demonstratie van het nut van deze bezwering!"

Ole en Lander grijnsden zelfvoldaan naar elkaar en Ginny knipoogde naar hen, ze had het wel voor die twee.

Toen Nilsson het lokaal verliet op het einde van de les hield Ginny hem tegen.

"Ik verklap je dit alleen maar als je beloofd het enkel in Sneep's lessen te gebruiken." Ole knikte "Je moet de fnuikspreuk eerst van de vloer halen voor je het moeras probeerd te activeren."

"Natuurlijk, daarom lukte het niet!"

"Inderdaad, jij moet nog een beetje oefenen want je hebt dat Wemel-zintuig niet" plaagde ze

"Weet ik Prof. Jij bent cooler dan de rest van de leraren, alhoewel Potter ook wle in de buurt komt"

"Professor Potter, Ole!"

De jongen wuifde Ginny's opmerking weg en liep het lokaal uit.

Ginny zelf ging naar het bijlokaaltje om de kussens te halen die de eerstejaars zouden verbannen vandaag.

Eén voor een sijpelden ze het lokaal binnen. Toen de bel ging zag Ginny dat Alex er niet bij was.

"Waar is Alex, Lisa?" vroeg Ginny aan het meisje met de zwarte haren. Ze spatte bijna van enthousiasme om Ginny's vraag te beantwoorden.

"Hij is daarnet flauwgevallen bij verweer, Professor Harry is met hem naar de ziekenboeg."

"Flauwgevallen? Was het ernstig?" vroeg Ginny ongerust, eigenlijk mocht ze dat vreemde jongetje wel, hij werkte grondig in op har moederinstinct.

"Weet ik niet professor" antwoordde Lisa.

Ginny liep haastig de klas uit. Ze riep nog over haar schouder: "Ik ga naar de ziekenboeg, de lessen vallen weg, oefen jullie banvloek tegen woensdag!"

Ze snelde naar het schoolhospitaal. Daar zag ze een bed met de levensloze vorm van Alex in, mer Harry ernaast, in een zetel.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ze aan Harry

"Hij viel flauw, ineens lag hij op de grond. Ik heb hem tot hier gedragen. Die jongen weegt geen derig kilo meer, Gin. Volgens Madame plijster is hij zichzelf aan het...

"... uithongeren." maakte Ginny zijn zin voor hem af.

"Inderdaad" zei Harry stil.

Geschokt ging Ginny op een krukje zitten dat naast Alex' bed stond. Ze nam de rechterhand van de jongen in haar hand en ze schrok toen ze zijn polsen zag. Ze waren zo dun, vel over been, om eerlijk te zijn. Zijn lippen zagen blauw en zijn haar was dof en pluizig. Ze werd zo kwaad op zichzelf, had ze dit niet kunnen zien aankomen? Had zijn voogd niet kunnen waarschuwen voor een eetstoornis?

"Ik heb er genoeg van Harry!" Hij keek op en keek haar vragend aan. "ik heb het gehad! Zijn voogd is niet naar Zweinstein gekomen om over zijn zwijgen te praten, ik vraag me af of ze wel geinteresseerd is in hem! Ik ga erheen, vanavond!"

"Dan ga ik met je mee."

"Nee Harry, ik heb geen bescherming nodig, ik denk niet dat..."

"Ik wil gewoon even controleren of het niet zo is als bij de Duffelingen, Ginny..."

Natuurlijk, dacht Ginny bij zichzelf, daarom trekt Harry zich het lot van Alex zo aan, hij herkent zichzelf in dit jongetje..

"Okee, dan gaan we samen. Ik wil over een half uur ofzo vertekken. Kan je misschien Hedwig vooruit sturen om te zeggen dat we eraan komen?"

Hij knikte en liep de zaal uit.

Alex lag nog steeds bleekjes in het ziekenhuisbed. 'Wat heeft deze jongen meegemaakt dat hij dit zichzelf aandoet?' dacht Ginny. Ze pinkte een traan weg en beende de ziekenboeg uit, klaar om Alex' nicht uit te vragen over zijn verleden.

Een half uur later ontmoetten Harry en Ginny elkaar in de gang.

"Gaan we verschijnselen?" vroeg hij. Ze knikte.

Samen liepen ze het kasteel uit, over de oprijlaan.

"En euh.. hoe gaat het met je?" vroeg hij

"We hoeven niet te praten, Harry" antwoordde Ginny

Ze passeerden de poort met de gevleugelde everzwijnen.

"Platanenlaan 19, Cambridge was het toch?" vroeg Harry. Wederom knikte Ginny

"Ik zie je ginder" zei ze en met een plop verdwenen ze.


	6. Hoofdstuk zes

_**Hoofdstuk 6:**_

Ze verschenen in een ruime laan die -verrassend genoeg- gelijnd werd door Platanen. Nummer 19 was een ontzettend groot huis van grijze natuursteen. Harry en Ginny liepen de eindeloze oprijlaan op.

"We hadden beter tot aan de deur verschijnseld." mompelde Harry. Ginny grinnikte, ze was blij dat ze bij zo'n groot huis aanbeland waren, dat vergrootte de kans dat Alex goed verzorgd werd.

Een klein meisje met donkerbruin haar, dat ze in 2 vlechten droeg, deed de deur open. Ze kon niet ouder zijn dan een jaar of zes, en toen ze Ginny aankeek herkende ze die blauwe ogen direct.

"Zijn jullie die meneer en die mevrouw die die mooie uil hebben gestuurd?" vroeg ze.

"Ja dat zijn wij" zei Harry, "En ben jij de zus van Alex Alkenaer?"

"Ja, ik heet Anouk!"

"Nou, dag Anouk, wij zijn Harry en Ginny"

"Hoi!" zei het kleine meisje, ook zij zag er niet echt gezond uit, maar ze praatte tenminste.

"Kun je ons misschien vertellen of je tante thuis is, Anouk?" Ginny schrok een beetje van de manier waarop Harry met Anouk omging, zo bezorgd en lief, dat was een kant van Harry die ze nog nooit had gezien, en het beviel haar wel.

"Nee, mevrouw is niet thuis."

"Een van je neefjes dan?"

"Nee, die ook niet, die zijn op school."

"en jij niet?" zei Ginny.

"Nee, dat is tijdverlies, ik moet trouwens op het huis passen, mevrouw."

"Dus je bent helemaal alleen thuis?" vroeg Ginny opnieuw, ze schrok er een beetje van, Anouk was toch nog te jong om voor zichzelf te zorgen?

"Mogen we misschien even binnenkomen?" vroeg Harry aan het kleine meisje.

"Nee, dat mag niet van Mevrouw."

"Maar we willen je een paar dingen vragen over je broer"

"Wat is er met Alex?" Haar lichaamshouding veranderde direct, eerst was ze een beetje aan het wiebelen geweest, maar nu stond ze stokstijf, haar blauwe ogen vergrootten zich en het was duidelijk dat ze zich veel zorgen maakte om haar broer. Ze keek van Harry naar Ginny en weer terug. Ginny bukte zich en streek het meisje over het hoofd.

"Mogen we dat binnen uitleggen, Anouk? Het is een beetje koud."

"Okee, kom maar mee naar mijn kamer, de rest is pas gekuist."

Ze stapten een grote inkomhal in, met zwart-witte-tegelvloer. Het eerste waar hun oog op viel was op een gigantisch familieportret dat rechtegenover de deur was opgehangen. Er stond een vrouw op, met 2 jongens. Ze waren allemaal moddervet en hadden een hooghartige uitdrukking.

"Is dat je nicht met haar 2 zonen?" vroeg Harry

"Ja, meneer"

" En geen spoor van Anouk of Alex, net zoals ik gedacht had.." mompelde Harry, meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen iemand anders.

Anouk leidde hen door de keuken en nam een kleine, witte deur links.

"Hier woon ik en Alex ook als hij niet op Zweinstein is." sprak ze, terwijl ze een trap afdaalden.

Ze drukte op een lichtknop en er flitste een klein, eenvoudig peerlichtje aan. Ginny zag dat de kamer van Alex en Anouk niet meer was dan een kelder met twee bedden. Toch hadden ze geprobeerd om het gezellig te maken, er hingen tekeningen aan de muur, zelfs een foto van een man en een vrouw met grote, felblauwe ogen.

Harry was ondertussen op een bed gaan zitten en keek geschokt rond. Hun ogen vonden elkaar en Ginny wist dat ze allebei hetzelfde dachten.

"Wat is er nu met Alex?" vroeg de kleine Anouk, ze was bang, dat zag je. Ginny ging naast haar op een bed zitten en sloeg haar arm rond het kleine meisje.

"Hij is flauwgevallen, vanmorgen, omdat hij niet genoeg at, was dat thuis ook al?" vroeg Harry, hij hoopte iets te weten te kmoen over Alex. Dat jongetje deed hem zoveel aan zichzelf denken, alleen was zijn vertrek naar Zweinstein een verbetering van zijn leven geweest, een verandering die hem onnoemelijk veel goed had gebracht. Hij keek nog eens naar Ginny, die nog altijd Anouk's haren streelde. Haar bruine ogen moedigden hem aan om verder te gaan, want het meisje naast haar was erg stil geworden.

"Alex houd gewoon niet zoveel van eten." zei ze zachtjes.

"Maar hij praat ook niet?" vroeg Harry opnieuw

"Natuurlijk niet! Hij praat alleen tegen mij!" zei Anouk trots.

"Waarom alleen ..."

"ANOUK!" onderbrak een schrille stem Harry's vraag.

Het meisje sprong recht, duidelijk in paniek en begon dekens op Harry en Ginny te gooien terwijl ze mompelde "Mogen hier niet zijn... Mevrouw mag niet weten"

"Sshh meisje, rustig.." Ginny had Anouk beetgenomen en keer haar in de ogen. "Alles is okee, liefje, we gaan gewoon naar boven. We moeten nog met je nicht praten."

"Als we naar boven gaan, beschermen jullie mij dan?"

"Natuurlijk!" ze knuffelde het meisje dat op zo'n korte tijd al een plaatsje in haar hart veroverd had. Ze nam Anouk's handje in de hare, en met Harry achter hen liepen ze de trap op.

De vrouwenstem had blijbaar de voetstappen gehoord, want voor ze de kelder uitkwamen begon ze al te roepen: "Eindelijk! Besloten om dan toch nog je gezicht te laten zien? Ik wil dat je.."

Maar ze zweeg toen ze zag dat Anouk niet alleen waren. Haar mond bleef even openhangen, waardoor ze met haar ronde gezicht veel op een vis leek, toen hervond ze blijkbaar haar stem.

"Excuseer! Wie zijn jullie? Wat doen jullie hier? Anouk! Ik heb je toch verboden om vreemden binnen te laten? Dat is zonder eten naar bed vanavond juffertje!"

"Nou mevrouw, dat lijkt me niet nodig." sprak Ginny en ze stak haar hand uit. "Ik ben Ginevra Wemel, afdelingshoofd van Alex op Zweinstein, en dit is Harry Potter (Harry stak ook zijn hand uit) leraar verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten."

"Juist," viel Harry in, "en wij hebben Anouk zo goed als verplicht om ons binnen te laten, dus straf haar alsjeblieft niet voor onze fout."

"Dat zal ik zelf wel beslissen meneer Potter." sprak de vrouw, ze keek hooghartig en was duidelijk van plan noch ginny's noch harry's hand te schudden.

"Wat komen jullie hier doen?" vervolgde ze.

"We wilden eigenlijk een gesprek over Alex' gedrag mevrouw." zei Ginny zo beleefd mogelijk.

"Natuurlijk, ik had wel gedacht dat die lummel voor problemen ging zorgen, volg me maar naar de salon!"

De twee professors liepen de vrouw achterna, die een ongelooflijke geur van Bourbon verspreidde.

De salon was een kamer met een donkere houten vloer, een groot haardvuur, een groen, leren salon en verschillende schilderijen van de eigenares en haar zoons aan de muur. De mensen op de schilderijen krabten soms eens aan hun neus, maar het grootste deel van de tijd keken ze arrogant uit hun lijsten. Van Alex en Anouk was er nog geen foto te bekennen.

De nicht ging in een groene, leren eenzit zitten en gebaarde dat Harry en Ginny in de tweezit voor haar konden plaatsnemen.

"Zo, wat heeft hij misgedaan?" vroeg ze op ijzige toon.

"Niets misgedaan mevrouw, hij is zelfs een uitstekende leerling!" zei Ginny

De vrouw lachtte spottend. Ginny negeerde haar maar ze voelde Harry naast zich verstijven.

"Nee, op zijn punten valt niet aan te merken, het is eerder zijn gedrag waar we ons zorgen over maken." vervolgde Ginny. "Maar heeft u onze brief een paar weken geleden niet ontvangen?"

"Denkt u nu echt dat ik mijn tijd ga verdoen door helemaal naar het noorden te reizen om over die nietsnut van een neef van mij te praten?" de arrogantie droop van haar dikke gezicht, Ginny onderdrukte de aandrang om haar Vleddervleerspreuk te gebruiken. Alles aan deze vrouw was walgelijk, haar vette benen, in stiletto's gepropt, de jurk, voorzien van het logo van een duur merk, haar overopgemaakte, dikke gezicht en haar platinablonde, stijle haar.

"ANOUK!" krijste de vrouw weer, Ginny keek naar Harry en ze zag een blik in zijn ogen die ze al lang niet meer gezien had. Afkeer. Blijkbaar deelde hij Ginny's gevoelens.

Anouk kwam de kamer binnenhollen: "Ja mevrouw?"

"Thee! En vergeet mijn extraatje niet!"

"Komt in orde, mevrouw." ze rende de kamer terug uit.

'Mevrouw' keek Ginny en Harry uitdagend aan.

"Komt er nog iets van? Ik heb weinig tijd."

"Wel, het zit zo." begon Harry, "Alex is vanmorgen flauwgevallen op Zweinstein omdat hij te weinig eet. De verpleegster denkt dat hij een eetprobleem heeft."

De vrouw keek hem verveeld aan. "Ja, en toen?" zei ze.

Harry ademde zwaar door zijn neus en balde zijn vuisten.

"Daarbovenop komt ook nog eens het feit dat hij niet praat, mevrouw. We maken ons zorgen om zijn mentale gezondheid."

"Natuurlijk praat hij niet, hij heeft nog nooit tegen iemand iets gezegd, en ik denk dat je je eerder zorgen moet maken om de mentale gezondheid van jullie schoolbestuur, als die zelf halfbloeden toelaten in het lesgevend personeel." Ze keek uitdagend naar Harry, terwijl ze schamper lachtte om haar eigen 'grapje'.

Nu werd Harry echt rood, hij balde zijn vuisten en wilde rechtstaan, maar Ginny legde een hand op zijn vuist, hij kalmeerde en bleef zitten.

Anouk kwam de kamer binnenwandelen met een dienblad in haar handen waarop een stomende, massief zilveren theepot, een fles bourbon en drie zilveren kopjes stonden. Ginny kon zien dat het dienblad wat te zwaar voor haar was, maar het leek te lukken..

.. tot ze met haar voet achter de tapijtrand bleef hangen.

Als in slow-motion zag Ginny de fles bourbon door de lucht vliegen en kapot spatten, de drie kopjes vlogen mee en vielen met een bonk op de vloer. De theepot viel om, het kokende water golfde eruit, recht op de handen van het kleine meisje, die schrok en het dienblad ook liet vallen. Anouk's blauwe ogen schoten vol tranen, haar handen zagen al knalrood en er kwamen blaren op.

Ginny stond op om haar te helpen, maar de vrouw was nog steller opgestaan om het meisje met een vlezige hand een flinke mep te verkopen. Dat was wel buiten Harry gerekend die haar arm langs achter beetgreep.

"Dat zou ik niet doen, mevrouw!" sprak hij dreigend.

" en waarom niet? DAT MORMEL HEEFT MIJN TAPIJT VERKNOEID!"

"Dit meisje heeft verzorging nodig, onmens!" Ginny was al haar geduld verloren en probeerde anouk te troosten, die hartverscheurend weende.

"Wie noem jij een onmens? Bloedverrader! En dat geval met zijn litteken op zijn hoofd is niet veel beter, hij zorgde ervoor dat mijn man in de gevangenis zit! Mijn huis uit, schorem!" Ze trok haar toverstok, die ook heel erg dik was, en begon spreuken af te vuren.

"Neem Anouk,Ginny, ik hou haar op afstand! " riep Harry.

Ginny tilde Anouk op en liep gebukt naar buiten, terwijl de spreuken haar om de oren vlogen. Het meisje trilde en beefde in haar armen, toen ze buiten waren wreef ze over haar ruggetje en fluisterde haar sussende woordjes toe. Na een tijdje werd Anouk weer rustiger, Ginny zei "aguamenti" en het water dat uit haar toverstok kwam liet ze over Anouk's verbrande handjes lopen.

Niet veel daarna kwam Harry naar buiten gelopen, zijn neus bloedde.

"Die vrouw is gek! Die vrouw is godverdomme gek!"

"Weet ik Harry, snel weg hier!" Ginny richtte zich tot Anouk. "Ik ga nu met je verschijnselen liefje, je moet mij heel steveig vastnemen, het gaat raar zijn, maar Harry en ik zijn bij je.

Ze knikte en Ginny, Harry en Anouk verdwijnselden naar de poort van Zweinstein.

Ginny was uitgeput van het bijverschijnselen van Anouk, dat veel meer Besluitvaardigheid en Bedachtzaamheid vereiste en zakte een beetje door haar benen toen ze aankwamen bij Zweinstein. Harry zag het en nam zachtjes Anouk over van Ginny, het meisje sloeg haar armen en benen rond Harry, en viel in slaap. Ginny glimlachte en ze liepen naar het kasteel.

De ziekenboeg was leeg, afgezien van Alex' nogaltijd levensloze vorm. Poppy was nergens te zien.

"Poppy! Poppy!" riep Ginny. Harry legde Anouk in het bed naast dat van Alex.

"Wat is dat hier allemaal voor kabaal? Dit is een ziekenhuis!" Madame Plijster kwam uit haar kamertje gelopen in een gewatteerde kamerjas. Toen ze zag wie er in haar ziekenzaal stond veranderde haar uitdrukking. "Wat is er gebeurd, Ginny?"

"Alex' zusje, haar handen zijn zwaar verbrand."

Poppy liep naar haar voorraadkast, haalde er een potje uit en begon een dikke laag oranje zalf op Anouk's handen te smeren. Haar uitdrukking veranderde direct van 'pijn' naar 'moe' en toen Plijster klaar was, was ze al in slaap gevallen.

Ginny kuste haar op haar voorhoofd en streek haar bruine haren uit haar gezicht. Ze voelde de tranen in haar ogen schieten als ze bedacht dat ze misschien terug moest naar haar voogd. Die kon Alex en Anouk elk moment terugeisen, als ze haar slaafjes miste. Hoe kon iemand zulke onschuldige kinderen kinderen op zo'n manier behandelen?

Moe en geschokt zakte Ginny in elkaar in de zetel die naast Anouk's bed stond, begroef haar gezicht in haar handen en liet haar tranen de vrije loop.

Harry knielde voor haar en hefte zachtjes haar hoofd op, zodat ze hem wel moest aankijken.

"Het komt in orde, Gin, het komt echt in orde!"

Haar ogen haakten in die van hem, ze zag hoeveel oprechtheid en vastberadenheid er uit die ogen straalde, en ze wist dat Harry er alles aan zou doen om samen met haar een oplossing te vinden.

Samen liepen ze naar hun kamers.

"Bedankt Harry, dat je ons gered hebt van dat mens." zei Ginny zacht.

"Geen probleem." zei hij terug. Hij draaide zich om en ging zijn kamer binnen, ook Ginny ging haar kamer binnen en nog voor haar hoofd het hoofdkussen raakte, sliep ze al.

_Sorry voor de late update, maar we zijn vorige week halsoverkop nog op reis vertrokken! Ik hoop dat jullie dit hoofdstuk de moeite waar vonden om op te wachten! Een berichtje zou leuk zijn. Ook nog een fijn 2006 toegewenst!_


	7. hoofdstuk zeven

_**Hoofdstuk 7:**_

Flarden van de werkelijkheid drongen door Ginny's dromen, de zon scheen in haar ogen en ze werd wakker.  
"Horatis Datae" mompelde ze.  
"31 oktober, 26 minuten voor 9, Happy Halloween!"de stem van de sprekende toverstokklok was even vrolijk als altijd en dat beviel Ginny niets. Halloween was haar minst favoriete dag van het jaar, omdat er elke Halloween wel iets slechts gebeurde.  
Slaperig kroop ze haar bed uit, al haar ledematen deden pijn. Hoe kwam dat nu ook al weer? Oh ja, gisteren had ze Alex en Anouk uit de handen van die toverkol gered.

Ginny besefte dat ze zo snel mogelijk aan Anderling moest gaan uitleggen waarom er een zesjarig meisje in de ziekenzaal lag. Ze trok snel een jeans en een shirt aan en wandelde naar de gang met de waterspuwer. Het wachtwoord.. wat was het nieuwe wachtwoord nu ook alweer? Anderling had het vorige personeelsvergadering nog gezegd!  
"Zweinig Zweinstein" sprak een zachte stem achter haar. De waterspuwer sprong opzij en Ginny draaide zich om. Harry Potter stond achter haar, net zoals zij casual gekleed.  
"Ook al waren we gisteren overstuur, ik meen wat ik gezegd heb, ik ga je helpen. Dus ik ga het nu ook mee uitleggen, Gin." zei hij.  
Ginny glimlachtte en kneep speels in zijn arm. "Dankjewel Potter!" lachtte ze.

Ze stapten de wenteltrap op en dit keer hoopte ze dat het ding wat trager zou gaan, ze stond namelijk vlak achter Harry en hij rook heerlijk! Haar gevoelens tegenover hem waren sinds gisteren blijkbaar helemaal veranderd, sinds zij had ingezien dat hij ook veranderd was. Ze werd opgeschrikt uit haar gedachten toen Harry haar hand greep en haar mee Anderling's kantoor in trok.

Het schoolhoofd zat gebukt over een stapel dossiers.  
"We komen U iets vertellen Minerva." zei Ginny.  
Professor Anderling keek op en haar blik viel op hun ineengeslagen handen.  
"Zo, ik vroeg me al af wanneer dit zou gebeuren.." zei ze. Harry zag een ondeugend lichtje in haar ogen, dat hem veel aan Perkamentus deed denken, maar hij had geen idee waar ze het over had.

"Wat?" zei hij, tot hij haar blik volgde en snapte waar het schoolhoofd op doelde. "Oei, nee nee, dat niet, iets anders!" stamelde hij vlug en hij liet Ginny's hand los.  
"Ga dan maar zitten."  
Harry en Ginny namen plaats voor het bureau van het schoolhoofd.  
"Het zit zo professor, we zijn gisteren naar het huis van Alex Alkenaer geweest, zoals u weet. " begon Ginny aan haar verhaal. "Wat we daar zagen was..." ze zocht een woord om het te beschrijven.  
"... verschrikkelijk.." vulde Harry haar zin aan. Minerva moest een glimlach onderdrukken toen ze merkte dat de twee jongeren voor haar hun oude gewoonte van elkaars zinnen afmaken terug hadden opgenomen.  
"Juist," ging Ginny verder. "Het leek een beetje op.. de Duffelingen.Hun voogd verwaarloosde Alex en Anouk. Ze moesten altijd werken en het was zelf zo erg dat toen Anouk haar handen heel hard verbrandde die vrouw haar nog meer pijn wou doen omdat ze haar tapijt verknoeid had. Toen begon ze Harry te beledigen en ze begonnen te duelleren."  
"Ze was echt helemaal gek professor, ze stuurde vanalle duistere voorwerpen op mij af en gooide met dingen. Ze was duidelijk dronken!" vertelde Harry  
"en toen heb ik de kleine Anouk snel naar buiten gebracht, en toen.. euh.." Ginny keek naar Harry voor hulp.  
"Toen hebben we haar naar Zweinstein gebracht, ze ligt nu op de ziekenzaal."  
Minerva's gezicht betrok: "Ik denk niet dat dat zo verstandig was.."  
"Maar die vrouw was dronken!" protesteerde Ginny  
"En het is de vrouw van Vleesschouwer! Die dooddoener!" viel ook Harry in.  
"Over mijn lijk dat ze teruggaan naar dat mens!" zei Ginny koppig.  
"Dat heb ik ook niet gezegd Ginny, dat ze terug moeten. Maar Zweinstein is een school en geen opvangtehuis.."  
"Maar waar moet ze dan naartoe Minerva?" vroeg Harry  
"Een weeshuis misschien?"  
"Nooit! Daar is Marten Vilijn ook opgegroeid en weten allemaal hoe het daarmee is afgelopen." reageerde hij fel.  
"Nou, wat stelt u dan voor meneer Potter?"  
"Ik had gedacht dat misschien Ginny en ik even voor hen zouden zorgen, tot we een opvanggezin hebben gevonden."  
"Op Zweinstein?"  
"Ja, dat hoopte ik."  
"Ik zal het er toch nog met het schoolbestuur over moeten hebben, maar voorlopig mag ze blijven." zei Anderling met een zuinige glimlach.

Een grijns verspreidde zich over Ginny's gezicht. Anouk moest niet terug!  
"Dankjewel professor, heel erg hard bedankt!" zei ze. "Ik ga het ze vertellen!"

In een wolk van vuurrood haar liep ze het kantoor uit, maakte een soort vreugdedansje op de gang en liep recht door naar de ziekenboeg.  
Toen ze daar kwam was Madame Plijster net voor de tweede keer Anouk's handen aan het insmeren.  
"Zo," zei de verpleegster, "En nu een halfuur laten inwerken!"  
"Anouk!" riep Ginny en ze wandelde naar het meisje.  
"Ssst Ginny, Alex slaapt!"

Inderdaad, Alex lag nog altijd in bed, levensloos. Toch had zijn gezicht al een beetje meer kleur gekregen.  
"is hij al wakker geweest, Poppy?" vroeg Harry die ook net de ziekenzaal was ingelopen.  
"Vannacht heel even, maar ik heb hem een slaapdrankje gegeven, hij moet terug op krachten komen. Ik verwacht dat hij deze namiddag wakker zal worden." Harry knikte en ging naast zijn bed zitten.

"We hebben goed nieuws voor je," zei Ginny tegen Anouk "Je mag bij mij en Harry op Zweinstein blijven logeren, dan zoeken we iemand die voor jullie gaat zorgen. Maar niet zoals jullie nicht, echt voor jullie zorgen, zoals mama's en papa's dat doen."  
"Maar wie gaat dan voor mevrouw zorgen, Ginny?" vroeg Anouk bedrukt.  
"ik ben er zeker van dat die wel voor zichzelf kan zorgen"  
"Heel zeker?"  
"100 procent "  
"Ik weet niet zeker wat dat is, maar het klinkt wel veel dus ik geloof je.." zei Anouk luchtig.

Harry gniffelde vanuit zijn zetel naast Alex' bed.

"Worden jullie dan onze nieuwe mama en papa?" vroeg Anouk aan Ginny.  
"Nee meisje, maar we gaan wel goed voor jullie zorgen!"  
"en dan moeten we nooit meer terug naar mevrouw?"  
"Niet als je dat niet wil."  
"Okee, dan blijf ik hier. Ik vond het daar eigenlijk niet zo leuk."

Ze bleven nog een tijdje praten en toen Anouk's zalf opgedroogd was namen ze haar mee om een kamer voor haar te zoeken. Een slaapkamer naast die van Ginny met een deur ertussen vond ze wel een goed idee en ze ging helemaal uit haar dak toen ze de kleuren voor haar behang en meubels mocht kiezen. Zuurstokroze, babyblauw, muntgroen, het gemiddelde Barbiehuis was minder kleurrijk. Harry's gezicht was ook groen geworden bij het zien van zoveel kleuren, hij was gauw gevlucht om een brief te schrijven naar Hermelien.

Een goede beslissing bleek achteraf, nog geen week later was Aurelia Vleesschouwer's voogdijschap afgelopen.

Die middag at Ginny met Harry en Anouk op haar kamer. Het meisje vertelde enthousiast dat ze later prinses ging worden en hoe ze dat exact ging bereiken. Harry en Ginny moesten ongelooflijk hard lachen met vastberadenheid van de prinses in spé. Niet veel later was Ginny weer verdwaald in een dagdroom. Een dagdroom over Ginny Potter, Anouk en Alex Potter en natuurlijk.. Harry Potter.

Die laatste stootte haar aan en ze schrok op. Hij fluisterde in haar oor: "Wel blijven opletten, anders word ze boos." Het gevoel van zijn adem op haar nek bezorgde haar kippenvel, snel richtte ze haar aandacht weer op Anouk,die nog steeds aan het vertellen was.  
"Wanneer gaan we eigenlijk naar Alex?" vroeg Anouk terwijl ze een poging deed om haar laatste erwtje op haar vork te prikken.  
"Na het eten." Antwoordde Ginny, het erwtje schoot weg.  
"Ik ben klaar!" riep Anouk uit, en ze liep al naar de deur.  
"Ga maar," zei Harry tegen Ginny "ik ruim wel op."  
Ze lachtte hem dankbaar toe en volgde Anouk naar de ziekenboeg.

Daar lag Alex nog steeds op bed. Anouk liep stilletjes naar hem toe, Ginny volgde van op een afstandje. Anouk kroop op het bed van haar broer en veegde zijn haar uit zijn gezicht.  
"Anouk" fluisterde hij. Zijn stem was zacht, verlegen en bezorgd, net zoals Alex zelf was.  
"ik ben hier broertje." zei ze en ze kroop tegen hem aan. Hij sloeg beschermend een arm om zijn zus en vroeg: "Je bent niet meer bij de fles?"  
"Nee, Ginny en Harry hebben me naar hier gebracht."  
"De professors?"  
"Nee, zo oud zijn ze nog niet."

Ginny lachtte zachtjes. Plots voelde ze dat iemand haar langs achter vastnam, een bekende stem fluisterde in haar oor: "Weer twee levens gered, professor Wemel" En toen ze zijn kin op haar hoofd voelde wist ze zeker dat het Harry was, vroeger hadden ze eindeloos vaak zo gestaan, perfect op maat voor mekaar en dat was blijkbaar nog niet veranderd.

Alex kreeg hen in het oog en wenkte hen.  
"Bedankt om Anouk daar weg te halen" zei hij.  
"Geen probleem jongen." zei Ginny, ze streek hem over het hoofd.

Die namiddag ging Alex met Anouk naar buiten om het terrein te laten zien. Ginny pakte hen alletwee zo dik in met Griffoendorsjaals dat het een wonder was dat ze nog konden ademen.  
Ze ging met Harry voor haar haardvuur zitten, zij in haar favoriete zetel, Harry op een van de poefjes. Door het raam zagen ze Alex en Anouk naar het huisje van Hagrid lopen.

"Heb je haar kamer al gezien, Harry?" vroeg Ginny met een speels lachje. Ze schaterde het uit toen ze Harry's uitdrukking zag. "Het wordt vast en zeker hilarisch als jij ooit dochters krijgt!"  
"Misschien gebeurt dat nog eerder dan verwacht." zei hij ernstig  
"Hoezo?"  
"Ik denk niet dat Anderling Anouk gaat laten blijven, Gin"  
"Wat moeten we dan doen?"  
"Weet ik niet."  
"Dan huur ik wel een huis in Zweinstein en dan ga ik samen met haar daar wonen ofzo." zei Ginny.  
"Als het ooit zover komt zal ik je helpen, zonder twijfel. Ze zijn bijzonder die twee, ik zal het spijtig vinden als we een opvanggezin vinden."  
"Ik ben eigenlijk van plan om ze te adopteren." zei Ginny met een blos op haar wangen. Het idee speelde al heel de dag in haar hoofd en het leek haar niet onmogelijk. Harry keek haar raar aan.  
"ik wil gewoon niet dat ze ooit nog in zo'n situatie komen als bij die oude toverheks." zei ze verdedigend."  
"Dat snap ik, wist je dat ik die man van haar heel de wereld rond heb moeten opjagen voor ik hem eindelijk te pakken kreeg in Honolulu?" zei hij zacht, het was duidelijk dat Harry er geen goede herinneringen aan had.  
"Nee, dat wist ik niet. Ik dacht dat je op wereldreis was geweest na het laatste gevecht."  
"Heel de wereld rondgereisd, dat wel. Maar niet echt voor mijn plezier."  
"Waarom dan?"  
"Dooddoeners. Vier jaar heeft het geduurd voor ik ze allemaal te pakken had. Vleesschouwer was een van de laatsten."  
"Vier jaar, maar dan was dat...?"  
"Juli dit jaar, inderdaad."  
Ginny was geschokt: "Dat heb ik nooit geweten, voor ons is de oorlog al vier jaar voorbij."

"Dat was net de bedoeling Gin, het is echt heel erg belangrijk dat je dat begrijpt. Sommige van de dooddoeners waren even erg als Voldemort. Hadden ze geweten dat ik nog contact had met iemand van thuis, of dat jij en ik nog..." hij slikte. "...jeweetwel. Dan had ik hen helemaal tot in Engeland kunnen volgen, om daar jouw lijk aan te treffen..." De tranen sprongen nu echt in zijn ogen. Hij had alles eruitgegooid wat hij al zo lang opkropte. Ginny ging naast hem zitten en hij trok haar op zijn schoot, hij begraafde zijn hoofd in de holte tussen haar nek en sleutelbeen. Ze voelde de hete tranen op haar huid.  
"Die jaren waren verschrikkelijk Gin. Honger, ontbering, vuil, mensen rondom mij werden vermoord tot ik nog helemaal alleen was. Maar waar ik nog het meest onder leed was onder de idee dat jij nogaltijd furieus op me was." Op een nog zachtere toon ging hij verder. "Maar ik kon je niet schrijven, ik kon me niet verontschuldigen, zo was je veiliger, ver van mij. Ik kon je niet in gevaar brengen daarvoor hield... hou ik teveel van je."

Dat laatste zei hij zo zacht dat het bijna niet meer te verstaan was, maar Ginny had het gehoord. Ze voelde de krop in haar keel groeien, ze zei: "ik had er voor je willen zijn Harry, maar ik was dom, ik liet me lijden door het verleden. Het spijt me zo dat ik zo bot tegen je was hier op school, ik had er echt voor je willen zijn." Een enkele traan liep over haar wang. "Ik hou ook van jou Harry, ik heb nooit van iemand anders gehouden."

Harry nam haar hoofd in zijn handen en drukte zijn lippen zachtjes op die van haar. Ginny sloot haar ogen en zag haar dagdromen werkelijkheid worden.

* * *

Dat was het dan, het volgende hoofdstuk kan nog wel een tijdje duren omdat ik altijd eerst een hoofdstuk schrijf en dan pas één intik. Hoofdstuk elf vlot niet zo, daarom nog even geduld liefjes p


End file.
